


All Love is Unrequited

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben reminds himself that it is how it is and he can only be stupidly in love with someone who isn't his for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Love is Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Porn battle prompt: loud, Sydney, Vancouver, SanDiego, NY, London

The hotel in Sydney has a nice view and a discreet staff, all very fortunate because Ben’s been wearing leather and with that pretty mouth meant distraction all fucking day long, and when Claudia finally gets revenge, he’s gratifyingly loud and obvious about how much he likes it.

-

It’s cold and drizzly in London this time of year and they end up holing up inside with a fire, having tea with the little scone things that melt in your mouth that Ben really loves and they talk like civilized people, like old friends, and he tries not to notice the way the light plays on her lips or how her eyes stray to his hands when she licks cream off her lips, but it gets the best of them in the end.

When she kicks the door closed behind her and pushes his head down her chest until he’s on his knees, he ends up smiling incongruously warm and sweet instead of dirty because he loves the hot silk of the inside of her thighs and he loves the way her eyes are darkened but bright, and he’s kind of accepted by this point that he’s maybe stupidly in love as well as lust and it’s a bad thing but it’s an imperfect universe.

-

They only kiss in public, once, in San Diego. They joke, laugh, ham it up for the cameras, both kissing Shanks, and avoiding actual physical contact with each other and it works, no one notices. Ben reminds himself that it is how it is and he can only be stupidly in love with someone who isn’t his for so long.

-

He doesn’t really notice the New York part of being in New York, busy trying to inhale as much of her scent as their hips rock against each other in a dangerously familiar rhythm, like coming home after months of not seeing each other, and seeing without being able to touch.

-

When he gets the apartment in Vancouver, it’s a home and not just a stopover and he doesn’t think of Fran at all, just the kids. They’ve stopped really interacting except in the context of their children and he knows it’s at least his fault, his career, his—he should do something about it, but it takes two and he doesn’t think too much about whether it would’ve come to this if it hadn’t been for him.

Claudia ends up moving into first his trailer, then the apartment. Her shit is everywhere and he’s so used to it, it’s so easy to have her around all the time, to talk to, to laugh with, to hug when the days get long and gray and sad and he misses the kids, (can’t take ‘em everywhere with him now that they’re in high school), and he misses life making real sense and not a knot of pain equivalent to the big purple elephant in the room, he doesn’t even notice right away.

When he finally wakes up inside her arms, nose buried in her neck, to it all not being a dream, he goes quiet and a little hollow even though he tries to smile and brush his teeth and go on but she joins him in the shower, hands too-gentle and too-right on his skin, and he almost breaks then, under the cover of the water jets and has to turn away even though he can’t quite bring himself to take her hands off him, and goes breathless like he’s been punched when it slides up over his chest above his heart and says, “I will if you will.”  



End file.
